International Defense Coalition
The International Defense Coalition (hereafter referred to as the IDC) began as an alliance between the nations of China, Japan, Nepal, Bhutan and Bangladesh. Members that joined after the original formation are Laos (now split into East and West Laos), Cambodia, Thailand, the Philippines, Mongolia, Malaysia and Korea. To enter the IDC a nation must agree to uphold several policies. The first being to agree to participate in IDC meetings by sending a representative of their nation. At these meetings members may bring up issues for discussion and the IDC, as a whole, decides how to act upon them. Members also agree to avoid going to war with another member nation. Any problems with another member can be brought up in an IDC meeting where the IDC will discuss it and work out a peaceful resolution. If one member attacks another member then the rest of the IDC must act in the defense of the attacked nation, unless the invasion of the country has been authorized by the IDC. Members cannot declare war on a non-IDC nation unless given permission to do so by the IDC, in which case the rest of the IDC is obliged to provide support to the war effort. The IDC also has a strict anti-nuke policy stating that once nukes become involved, the IDC must enter the situation and do what is necessary to end the conflict. The IDC does not have an official central fund that members must pay a tax to, but some nations willingly pay towards a fund that is used for situations that concern the entire IDC, not just one specific nation. The first conflict the IDC joined was the fight for stability in North Korea. When North Korea broke apart into an unstable mess, many nations were concerned about what would happen to the nukes that the country had, as well as the general well being of the area. China and the then South Korea were especially concerned, and led the charge to stabilize the country. Many battles occured, including a battle with the remnants of the old regime know as the Pyongyang Federation, but peace was restored and North Korea became a democratic nation that later re-united with South Korea. The second conflict the IDC officially joined was the Somalian War. The official goal for the IDC was to protect M-COW interests from UFoW "aggression." The IDC officially pulled all of their troops out after a nuke threat from the UK caused M-COW to remove their forces, making the IDC goal no longer matter. The third war the IDC joined was what has come to be known as the Eurasian War. The official goal of the IDC was to make sure that UFoW did not fire any of its nukes in the course of the war. After several months of battle, China proposed a nuclear disarmament treaty that UFoW accepted, causing the IDC to exit the war. The fourth war the IDC entered was the war un-officially dubbed "The war against Turkish crimes." The IDC, after remaining neutral for some time, entered the war in favor of the Greeks after seeing a video which caused the leaders of the IDC to declare Turkey's agression "crimes against humanity." The IDC succesfully pushed Turkish troops out of formerly Greek held land and took the capital city of Turkey, Ankara, with paratroopers, when they were surprised to discover that Turkey had taken most of the major capital cities of the IDC. The IDC, with help from the AC in accordance to a defense pact the two powers made, succesfully pushed the Turks out of IDC territory, but at the cost of the lives of 2 million IDC citizens. Then the IDC continued their advance into Turkey with the aid of Greece, and pushed the Turks to the city of Istanbul, where they set up major defenses in anticipation of the IDC charge. (Will update with next in game update.) Category:Factions/Groups